


Home

by metalliclioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Gay, Home, Kissing, M/M, blue alien dude with horns, coy lance, klance, party with aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalliclioness/pseuds/metalliclioness
Summary: A stranger asks Keith to describe home, and he starts rambling on about Lance.Based off of this beautiful drawing/quote: http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/image/147253894492





	

After saving the planet, Leenha, from a small Galra fleet, they invited us to a celebration party. It’s been all work and no fun lately, so Allura thought it sounded like a good idea. So here we were, mingling and dancing under the warm moon of Leenha. Hunk and Pidge had dragged Shiro to the mass of dancing aliens, Allura and Coran were currently enthralled with some food that used to be popular on Arus, and I had just managed to convince Lance to take a break. 

 

We walked over to an outcrop where the drinks were. We stood there for a few minutes, silently sipping our weird space drinks, before Lance’s hand brushed my back, he leaned in for a quick peck on the side of my head, mumbled, “Dancin’ time,” and turned back towards the party. I smiled fondly after his retreating form.

 

I glanced around to find a seat and planted myself there next to a blue figure. “Hey there, Paladin,” he smiled, turning my way. He pushed back the fluff of hair between his small horns. My first instinct was to flash him a quick smile and turn my back to signal I didn’t want to talk, but Lance had been encouraging me lately to go out of my comfort zone -- to do things like this: innocently chat with strangers. So I turned my body towards him, an invitation to continue, “How’re you liking the party?”

 

My response surprised me a bit -- but pleasantly. “It’s really nice,” I said bashfully, “A great stress reliever.”

 

“I’m glad,” he said. And he did look glad. Really, genuinely glad. 

 

There were a few moments of awkward silence until I decided I would have to be the one to break it. I looked around myself, searching for a topic starter. The first thing that caught my eye happened to be Lance. I came up with, “Great company,” and averted my eyes before they could be traced by the foreigner.

 

He supplied an even brighter smile, and seeing as I wasn’t exactly a conversation enthusiast, broke the silence before it started. “Have you tried our mawiw’n yet?” He gestured towards my cup, giving me the only hint as to what he was referring to. His accent was already difficult enough to understand, he didn’t need to go adding unfamiliar words like ‘mawiw’n’. 

 

I looked down at my cup, “Yeah, it’s really good actually. Do you all make it? Or is it...collected…”

 

He cut me off -- saving me even if he didn’t mean to, “We make it. It’s a long running tradition amongst us Leenhans. We harvest it from these magnificent plants.” He looked out with admiring eyes as if he could see the plant now, “...so beautiful. We are all very grateful for our home. We greatly appreciate all it gives us.” Then he turned back to me inquisitively, “What about you? How would you describe home?”

 

How _would_ I describe home? My eyes subconsciously brought themselves back to Lance. I watched him move his hips to the beat with that wild grin of his. I chuckled and said more to myself, “Great hips.”

 

I snapped to realization quickly, looked back at the alien and was met with a confused expression. It felt so natural and it was all that was coming to mind right then, so I continued. 

 

“Amazing,” I said, trying to recover, “My home is amazing.” 

 

I looked back to Lance and the words started to roll off my tongue. “Short, choppy hair that makes way for the kindest azure eyes.” Lance laughed and yelled something to Hunk. Then he caught my eye and bit his lip coyly as if he _didn’t_ love to be the center of attention. I gave him a subtle smile and turned my attention back to the alien. I couldn’t quite place his look, but he looked interested nonetheless, so I kept going. 

 

“Those ridiculously soft lips,” I said, shaking my head, “and that ridiculously sexy smirk that comes with them. And his voice: so...him. It embodies his energy, his light-heartedness...” 

 

As I spoke, my gaze drifted anywhere other than the Leenhan’s face -- save for a few glances to make sure he hadn’t left. I never really spoke like this -- with reckless abandon, just spurting out my feelings like...like Lance. Maybe it was my blue companion’s non-judgemental glare that egged me on. Or maybe it felt good to express myself as I realized these things. As I realized what _home_ was. 

 

“And his skin that feels like...like,” I breathed out, frustrated that my words couldn’t give him the justice he deserved, “I don’t know. The best damn thing I’ve known in my short existence.” I thought back to those nights when I dragged my calloused hands across Lance’s collarbones, and my lips down his tanned neck... Somehow Lance had made me fall in love with human contact. Before, just a distant concept, but now I couldn’t imagine life without touch. “He’s taught me so much, given me so much love...” Somehow the alien didn’t look bored nor weirded out, but I decided anyway that it was about time I stopped rambling on about my boyfriend. “In conclusion, my home is…” I whispered the next part, feeling the weight of my words. “...everything.”

 

A long silence. He exhaled like it was a lot take in. His face slowly morphed into that smile of his and he said, “You live on a weird planet,” and went on to laugh hysterically, leaving me to rub my neck awkwardly.

 

Eventually he calmed down and I muttered out, “I’m sorry, I kind of started rambling there.”

 

“Oh no,” he waved away my apology, “no need to apologize! It was quite entertaining.” He threw me a gestured nudge and a smirk that vaguely resembled Lance’s. 

 

I chuckled quietly, a blush rising to my cheeks. “Well, thank you for letting me, uh...talk? I’d, uh, better get back to the others. It was really nice meeting you.”

 

“And you as well. And thank _you_ for saving _my_ wonderful home.” He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly. 

 

I wasn’t used to such praise so I muttered a quick, “No problem,” and scurried away to join the others.

 

 

\-- -- --

 

 

Now, several hours later, I sat on our bed and Lance ferociously dried his hair with a towel. He finished up and threw the towel in the direction of the bathroom and plopped down next me with a, “Wooh, that was fun! It was so nice to lose myself in the music.” He put his hands behind his head, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. “No Galra or endless space or…” he trailed off, then suddenly sat up, directing his attention toward the foot of the bed where I sat. “So,” he smirked, “Wanna tell me why you were staring at me?” He climbed over to me, “Can’t resist my dancing, hm?” 

 

I gave him an incredulous look, starting, “No, I was just --,” but then I stopped. Did I want to finish that sentence? Lance’s eyebrows shooting up told me that I didn’t have a choice. “...I was just...thinking about you.”

 

Lance looked shocked; that wasn’t what he had expected to hear. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and settled for moving closer to me, slowly. 

 

I figured that I might as well keep going. “Someone asked me to describe home,” I glanced up at him to find the same look the alien had at first. “And I started talking about your hair, and the sound of your voice.” He broke the last distance between us and took my hand in both of his. I stared down at our hands, “And how your skin feels,” my thumb rubbed his warm hand cautiously. “...and the softness of your lips,” which I dared a glance to. “Until I realized they had expected to hear a place…” *

 

His free hand guided my chin so that our eyes could meet. I’d never seen his face like that before. “Keith…” He opened and closed his mouth like he did before. 

 

“Lance?” Was this too forward? I didn’t usually express my feeling like this. 

 

Then all my doubts faded when he pulled me in for a kiss. Taking his time, he told me what he couldn’t with words.

 

Lips moving in synchronization. _That’s so sweet._

 

Lips still, yet shaking slightly. _I love you._

 

Lips met with the swipe of a tongue. _Nothing could make me happier than to be your home._

 

Lips pulling away, but faces remaining close. _I’ll always be here for you._

 

He pulled me in for a hug and we grabbed on to each other for what felt like ages, the next minutes being filled with still bodies and heavy breathing.

 

Then, laying next to Lance, I fell asleep easily. Although I was exhausted and a little overwhelmed, my body and mind were at ease. I grabbed his hand and lifted it to my lips to kiss it gently.

 

It felt so good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS QUOTE IS NOT MINE: "SOMEONE ASKED ME /TO DESCRIBE HOME /AND I STARTED TALKING ABOUT YOUR HAIR, /AND THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE /AND HOW YOUR SKIN FEELS /AND THE SOFTNESS OF YOUR SKIN /UNTIL I REALIZED /THEY HAD EXPECTED TO HEAR A PLACE..." - thesearchingastronaut on tumblr


End file.
